Pretty Woman, walking down the street
by Dr1nk-Bleach
Summary: Cristine and her fellow cast mates, Annie and Chloe go on a small vacation to LA in hopes of getting away from work and enjoying the Summer. When the girls go to Venice beach, they're surprised to see what well known celebs have then under their radar.
1. Chapter 1

Cristine's POV -

"_Crispy!_ C'mon!" Annie and Chloe complained as I sat Indian style on my carpet, trying to finish packing my last suitcase. Which, was most definitely my favorite. It was black, embellished with freshwater pearls. I couldn't help but go slower by admiring the true beauty of it.

Chloe came into my room, sitting down on the edge of my bed. Her silky black hair pulled up into a ponytail, looking shinier than ever. Annie followed behind her instead, standing in the doorway. "I'm ready! I just have to find my Aldo wedges.." I chimed, trailing off. I began to rummage through the large shoe collection in my closet.

"Never mind, let me change my shirt. I look like i'm going to church." The two girls let out a child like groan. I pulled out a white tank top with a tiny breast pocket from my drawer. Grasping onto the hem of my shirt, I tossed it to the floor once it was over my head, replacing it with the other. "Alright! Now we can go." A radiant smile was plastered on my face.

It was quite warm outside, exactly how I liked it. The air wasn't stiff, yet the sun was shining. I rolled the two of my suitcases towards the Toyota, placing them inside of the trunk along with the others and shutting it. "Cali, here we come!" Annie got into the driver side, Chloe sitting in the passenger. I climbed into the back seat. This was going to be a long ride.

Liam's POV -

I sat my guitar down into it's case with caution, letting out a slight sigh. Since the band had arrived in LA, there wasn't anything fun going on. At least that was what I thought. "Why so down, mate?" Zayn asked me in a rather concerned voice. We sat in silence for a moment. "It doesn't matter. Go have fun." I sprawled out onto the couch. "Whatever you say." He left the room.

I sighed once more, taking my guitar out of the case.

I'm bored, with nothing to do

I'm bored, hey, how about you?

I sang, forcing myself to strum the strings.

"We're going to the beach, you coming, lad?" Niall playfully batted his eyelashes. Finally, I momentarily thought before agreeing. "Sure." I repeated the actions of setting my guitar back into it's case.

Once we had our swim trunks, all of us piled into the black jeep. "Shot gun!" Harry called. I was driving. "This should be interesting.." I mumbled, putting the keys into the ignition and starting to drive. "Venice Beach here we come." Lou yelped along with the rest of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cristine's POV:**

I slept peacefully in the backseat after eating half of a bag of Doritos, a Snickers, and some fries from when we took a short stop at McDonalds. After a lengthy drive of Annie and Chloe's in cohesive babble, we had finally arrived to the city of sun and sand. I slouched with a thin olive coloured blanket over my legs. "Are we here?" I asked in a strained voice, rubbing my chocolate brown eyes.

"Yep!" Annie neatly placed the car in standard parking. I tossed the blanket to the other end of the seat, taking in the air that we weren't native to. Usually, the only thing we'd smell would be maple syrup and coffee. Which, I had to say so myself is a guilty pleasure to stop at IHOP and Tim Hortons. "We settle into our hotel room and hit the beach to scope out some cuties while looking fabulous in our bikinis!" I giggled, momentarily stretching.

Once we brought our suitcases up to our room, we quickly dug out our bathing suits and got changed. I pulled a pair of white shorts over my coral bottoms. Venice Beach was a few blocks away from the hotel, so it only made sense for us to walk and admire everything along the way.

Annie, Chloe, and I stepped out of the air conditioned hotel lobby. We began to nonchalantly walk to the nearby beach. After a short 10 minute walk, we had arrived. I quickly ran down the board walk, onto the sand with my beach bag in hand. We laid our towels out a few inches away from the water, yet stilll very close to the sun for us to get a golden tan.

**Liam's POV:**

I ran across the sand. "Go long!" Zayn yelled, prior to the football landing over by a set of three girls. From what I could see, onto a towel. "Crap." I mumbled to myself in a low voice, running over to the females.

"I-I'm sorry about that." I stood over the girls, Niall standing next to me, slightly smiling.

**Cristine's POV:**

I lifted the sunglasses from my eyes, the wind sending chills over my face. "No worries, it's okay." I stood up from the towel and picked up the football before realizing who I was talking to. I choked on my words.

"You alright, Cris?" Annie sat up. I could see she noticed the abnormal difference from them and other boys. "Oh my god! You're Liam and Niall!" I fangirled. Compose yourself, Cris. Don't look crazy, you've just met your husband.

**Liam's POV:**

"Yeah. And you're Cristine Prosperi..and Annie Clark, and Chloe Rose from Degrassi, right?" I had to admit to myself, I was flirting just a tad bit. Canadian girls we're definitely attractive.

"Hey, Liam!" Zayn walked over to Niall, the girls, and I.

**Cristine's POV**:

"You're correct." I blushed. It was insanely hard not to scream, 'One Direction is here! All of my boyfriends!'. Annie stood up, smiling.

"You guys wan't to play vollyball with us?" I pointed towards the net that divided two sections from each other.

**Liam's POV:**

"Sure, we'd love to." I agreed, watching Niall and Zayn's eyes wander the girls.


End file.
